Neurostimulating devices stimulate nerves by applying an electrical current. Such devices often include a biocompatible wire construct that carries current from a pulse generator or radio frequency link to the stimulation site. These wire constructs can include multiple small diameter wires and are typically constructed manually. Manually handling and connecting the wires is expensive, time consuming and can result in significant variation in the spacing and organization of the wires that make up the wire construct.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.